The Gift
by silvers-edge
Summary: Turkey is forced to participate in a Secret Santa gift exchange with the rest of the Nations and gets something for Greece that he really wants. What will Greece think when he finds out who his Secret Santa is? Gift fic for my Greece.


Yes, I'm alive!

I know its been a while since I've updated, but I just haven't had much inspiration to write lately. Well, heres a new one I hope you will all like. I am a Turkey Rp'er on a forum and this is a Christmas fic for my Greece. They loved it and I thought I would share it with all of you. It is pre-GreeceXTurkey. I do not own them, I'm just borrowing them for a bit. Please read and review, I curren't do not have a permenent beta, but Feliciano looked over it for me and said it was good to go.

* * *

><p>Turkey had no idea whose idea it was to have a Secret Santa exchange at the last meeting of the year, but he wanted to strangle them. Not every nation believed in Santa. He knew that it was in the spirit of 'bonding' and 'good will,' but he really didn't care about that. He was a loner by choice usually, but sometimes because of his attitude. He couldn't help his attitude; the other Nations just irritated him to the point where he couldn't keep his mouth shut. Out of all the Nations, only two could stand to be around him for any length of time. The two that could stand to be around, or put up with him was Japan, and Greece.<p>

Sometimes Turkey got the feeling that Japan only hung out with him because they had known each other for so long and didn't want to hurt his feelings. He had no idea why Greece stuck around. They fought frequently and sometimes violently. Now that he thought of it, why did Greece sometimes show up while he was hanging out with Japan…and why did he interrupt when Greece was also spending the day with Japan?

A small part of his mind tried to tell him the answer, but he didn't want to admit it to himself, and this whole Secret Santa thing had made that small part of his mind louder over the past week since he found out. Of all the Nations he could have gotten, he had pulled Greece's name out of the hat. Usually he would have just got him a gag-gift or something insulting, but that little voice in the back of his head wouldn't let him get Greece anything but a well thought out gift.

Turkey sighed. Every day since he had gotten Greece's name, he had browsed a different shop looking for the perfect gift. The pet shop was a bust, Greece already had everything he needed for the cats, and the bakery was also a bust. Every shop he had looked through didn't have anything special he wanted to give Greece. It was only the day before everyone was going to exchange gifts that he found the perfect one. He really hoped that Greece appreciated it. He remembered their last encounter well, Greece had actually said he hated him and meant it. Turkey sighed as he picked up the piece of metal that shone with a golden hue as the light reflected off of it. He smiled and handed it to the cashier, satisfied that he had made the right selection. After buying it and wrapping it in a box with blue paper, he debated whether or not he should add a card too. Finally gave in, he added a card to the mix, adding his own message to it along with the standard Secret Santa ending. He hoped that Greece didn't figure out it was from him, but he also did want Greece to know.

Finally the day of the Secret Santa gift exchange arrived and Turkey was nervous. He had left the present where the others had put theirs; he put his in a place where he knew Greece would find it. He had just set it down when he heard footsteps coming his way. Looking up quickly, he hid behind one of the pillars and waited.

"What's this?"

Taking a peak around the column, Turkey watched as Greece bent down and picked up the gift. Greece ignored the card for the moment and carefully tore the paper from the box. A look of surprise crossed his face as he recognized the box from one of the famous jewelers around Italy, the current place they were holding their meeting. Opening the box slowly, he gasped as he lifted out a gold cross necklace.

"How did…who knew my old one was broken by that bastard Turkey?"

Turkey's head immediately fell as he heard what Greece had said. He guess he really didn't have a change with Greece…who was he kidding, it would never be. Just as Turkey was starting to walk away he heard Greece sigh.

Stepping back closer to the column, he peered back around and saw Greece clutching the cross to his chest. He still had the unopened card in the other, and Turkey hopped he didn't read it now that he knew that he stood no chance with Greece.

"He may be a bastard, but he's my bastard."

Turkey froze where he stood. Had Greece actually just said what he thought he just said? Before Turkey knew it, Greece had put the necklace around his neck and opened the card and read it out loud to himself.

_Greece,_

_I don't know what your old necklace meant to you, but I'm sorry it was broken. I hope this works as a replacement. I know I think of you every day, but sometimes I wonder if you think of me, or if you do at all? Anyways, I hope you have a wonderful Christmas._

_Your Secret Santa _

"Who in the world would spend this much money on me? This necklace isn't cheap."

Turkey ducked back behind the column just as Greece looked around to see if anyone was around. Not seeing anyone he shrugged and walked off towards the meeting room, running his fingers over the cross the entire time. After a few quiet minutes, Turkey sighed and emerged from his hiding place before heading to the meeting himself.

The next day before the meeting had begun, Turkey had decided to actually read the provided information before the meeting so he could actually know what was going on…not really, he was using it as a distraction so he didn't have to think about Greece's reaction to the present or what he might think if he knew that Turkey was his secret Santa.

Turkey startled a bit when he felt another Nation suddenly behind him. How did someone sneak up on him? Before he could turn around, he felt a hand on his shoulder and a kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you Turkey; and I think of you every day too."

Turkey scoffed and tried to act like he had no idea what the other was talking about, though he had a blush across his face from the kiss.

"Don't play dumb, it doesn't become you. I called the jewelry store and inquired about the necklace and they gave you up with very little questions asked."

"They lied."

Greece just shrugged and rolled his eyes before reaching out and flicking Turkey in the back of the head.

"Hey, what was that for?" Turkey grumbled while grumbled while rubbing the back of his head and glaring at Greece.

"Oh, you know, I just can't keep my hands off of you."

* * *

><p>Thank you for Reading, and please no flames. I hope you all enjoy it! This was my first attempt of writing a story with these characters.<p> 


End file.
